How Could This Happen To Me?
by alwaysandforeveryou1
Summary: Takes place in season one episode five, but with more drama. It was like I was falling into an abyss, the moment i saw it i panicked, the question started to pile up, How would he react? who would be there for me? how did we let it come to this? how could this happen to me? to us?
1. Chapter 1

"No, no, no, no, no" I begin to panic as I look down at the little white stick in my hands

"This can't be happening" I sobbed to myself as I felt 2 sets of hands on my back I look back and see Tamara and Ming standing behind me

"What am I going to do?" I asked them as more tears cascade down my face, Ming brings her hand up to my face and wipes my tears away

"You can say I told you so now Ming" I said as I continued to cry

"No, there will be plenty of time for that in the future now just calm down, me and T. are gonna be here" she said as her and Tamara wrapped their arms around me

"It's gonna be okay" Tamara reassures me. After a while I find myself lying on my bed staring at my reflection from the mirror that hung above. I rested my hand on my stomach and started to talk to my unborn baby

"Hey little one, so I'm sorry to say this but I'm your mom" I stared my voice weak and continuously breaking

"Yeah you got stuck with me, but your daddy is….well he's great, I'm scared to tell him about you though, me and him we come from different worlds but trust me baby you are going to be so loved no matter what, Aunt Ming and Aunt Tamara already love you, I already love you" I slowly start to fall sleep and dream of what is to come. I wake the next morning to morning sickness, great, insert sarcasm here. After about 20 minutes it calmed down enough for me to start getting ready. 30 minutes after that I was out of my front door and in my mom's car on the way to school, the silence was killing me, did she know? Should I tell her? Should I tell him 1st? Gosh I don't know what to do! after what seemed like years we finally pulled up to the school and I jumped out yelling a quick bye before slamming the car door and quickly going to my locker hoping to find Tamara at hers and then go find Ming, this task proved to be easier than I thought when they were bother standing at Tamara's locker which is like 3 away from mine

"Hey baby mama" Tamara says as she spots me at my locker and they both skip over to me

"So we have some for real drama" Tamara belts out her bubbly smile almost gone

"What is it?" I asked hoping no one knew anything yet about my predicament

"Matty was seen this morning getting out of his car with a total hotty she even got some arm action" I felt my Heart break even more, he had told me only a few nights ago at the bonfire that he didn't think he was ready for a relationship I guess what he was really saying was he didn't _want_ one with _me _

"Um she's over there with him now the one in the plaid she kind of looks like you" Ming said slyly pointing her out to me while offering me comfort by simply putting her hand on my arm. When I looked I couldn't believe how right my best friends were, she was perfect, and I guess she kind of looked like me except older and cooler

"She's more like Jenna plus guys" I say as the bell rings and we have to go to class. This class I have Matty in, he never talks to me here but normally being in the same room as him offers me comfort, but not today not after last night and this morning. Matty McKibben was the father to my child but that's not all he was, he was my continuous one night stand that spanned out a few months and started the last day of summer camp. He was my nothing, he just wanted to sleep with me and when I tried to DTR (define the relationship) he told me he wasn't ready now just a few days later I find out he lied and Knocked me up, how lovely right?

Before I realized it, it was lunch time I turn out of my class and see Matty and Jenna plus talking so I go down another hallway but this hallway was crowded with a shirt stand which was selling T-shirts that read 'Jenna Lives' on the front and on the back read 'in tribute' and there was Kyle not only selling them but wearing one, now you can call it whatever you want, hormones, lack of sleep, stress but I went off, I just blew up yelling at Kyle to stop what he was doing and to take that stupid shirt off and when he wouldn't I started to pull it off of him. Val came and broke it up giving me Detention saying she would play favorites if she could but there were too many bystanders and now a few hours later I find myself in a room with Jenna plus, Jake, a guy who is wearing a Jenna lives T-shirt, which was really pissing me off, and a few other delinquents. Val gave some speech and then leaves. Jenna plus gets up and checks the window to see when Val goes back to her office then mutters something about having 2 hours everyone gets up and begins to leave she stopped and looked at me

"Come on newbie" I silently get up and follow the crowd, I walk in between Jenna plus and Jake

"So what are you in for wonder boy?" She aims at Jake smiling in his direction

"I got caught holding the fire hose at the bonfire" he replied

"Kinky" she muttered teasing him

"What about you Hamilton?" Jake asked trying to bring me out of my silence and into their conversation

"Um just a misunderstanding" I said staring at the guy who was walking ahead of us wearing that stupid Jenna lives T-shirt, I'm surprised that one of them didn't see I was staring at my 'misunderstanding' as we spoke.

"So what about you?" I asked Jenna plus

"Well I'm a detention reward point's holder, but today I skipped history and got into a fight on the phone with the guy I'm seeing" she explained and I couldn't help but wonder if she was talking about Matty.

"Speak of the devil" she mumbled as her phone began to ring I tuned her out as she was talking on the phone and wonder again if that was Matty on the other end. She hung up soon after the call came in and she looked a mixture between frustrated and sad

"Everything okay?" I asked as I noticed we have arrived at our destination and only me and Jenna plus were still outside I sat down on the brick window seal she sat down on the window seal next to me

"Yeah it's just my ex we've been on a break and were in the process of maybe getting back together" she opened up to me….did that mean I was Matty's rebound? I asked myself and that broke my heart even more

"Breaks suck, People always hook up with another person" I paused slightly

"Think he's into anyone else?" I asked fast, but also feeling guilty for bring up the fact that he slept around on her

"I thought so, but now I'm not so sure" and that just killed me, she went on to say how happy they were together one day and then the next poof he didn't call or text and acted like he didn't want to be seen with her, Jenna plus and I might have been from different planets but our Matty heart break was the same. I was brought out of my depressing thoughts by her phone going off yet again, Okay no more denial Just glance and see the name who is calling and this could all be over, I thought to myself, I glanced at Jenna plus but she was just watching her phone ring and looked like she was contemplating answering it I glance quickly at her phone **McKibben **flashed on her screen and I wanted to cry, it was Matty.

"I think I'm going to let him sweat it" she said breaking me out of my thought again, I began to feel sick my stomach started to turn, oh not right now please. I begged my unborn baby but no use I ran to the garbage can and threw up my lunch and anything else I had in my stomach, besides the baby of course I joked with myself hoping to calm myself down I felt my tears fall and then I felt Jenna pluses hands on my back and holding my hair back, about 5 minutes later I think I'm finished

"Thanks" I said wiping my mouth with a napkin I took out of my purse then throwing it in the garbage can

"So are you okay?" she asked as she sat me back down where we were sitting

"Yeah" for some odd reason I wanted to open up her

"Well I just spilled my guts to you so if you need to talk I'll listen" she tried to persuade me and I just took a deep breath in

"I'm pregnant" it was simple, straight to the point, and the 1st time I had ever said it out loud

"Wow" she sighed and went to talk again before everyone started to head back to the school, but we stayed where we were

"Come on guys were leaving" Jake said dragging us along with him. I didn't get to talk to Jenna plus again after that until lunch the next day, my routine was the same in the morning as yesterday and Matty still didn't talk to me in class and then Lunch came Tamara and Ming were sitting at a table waiting for me but then something weird happened Jenna plus called me over to her table where she sat alone I sent Ming and Tamara a look of apology before I walked over and sat with Jenna plus

"Hey" she said smiling at me fixing the glasses on her face

"Hey cool specs" I said smiling at her

"Thanks they're not real or anything I like to wear them so people take me seriously" she said smiling and then something happened that I didn't consider Matty came to sit down with her for lunch

"Hey" he said confused looking between the 2 of us

"I didn't know the 2 of you knew each other" he said voicing his concerns, of course you didn't I thought bitterly to myself

"We're detention buddies" Jenna plus said smiling proudly

"Hmm you don't seem like the type to get detention" he said looking at me curiously

"I guess there's a lot you don't know about me" I said taking a bite of one of my chips smiling at him

"Oh gosh, that's right how are you doing Jenna?" Jenna plus asks looking at me, in the presence of Matty I totally forgot about the baby, and the fact that I told Jenna plus

"Good, why?" I asked confused

"Well with the baby everything can seem pretty stressful" she said smiling at me, while I almost chocked on my food

"And I was worried after your morning sickness happened in the evening and well not in the morning" she went on to explain setting her hand to rest on my knee offering comfort

"Yeah well they shouldn't call it morning sickness because it happens morning, noon, and night" I tried to pretend like Matty wasn't there and this wasn't how he was finding out about his kid

"You're pregnant?" Matty stuttered out I just nodded and put my head down

"So Jenna, have you told the lucky guy yet?" she didn't know she just did and she was being so sweet I couldn't even be mad but I had to laugh at the whole 'lucky guy' part as my tears started to fall

"Um no, I was going to but I think he found out already, and no he was a lucky guy before this" I said wiping my tears away

"Was he you're boyfriend?" she asked

"No, he was more like the continuous one night stand that didn't return my feels and never wanted to be seen with me in front of people" I said trying not to look at Matty

"Wow he sounds like a jerk. Why did you even put up with that?"

"Remember yesterday when you told me how it was with your on and off again boyfriend?" I asked her and she nodded

"Well let's just say I know exactly how you feel" I said the table got real quiet as Jenna plus looked at Matty

"Matty why are you so pale?" she asked but he didn't answer her and I didn't look up

"Is it mine?" his voice was deep but cracking. I looked up and nodded. Jenna plus looked at him then me shocked.

"Matty!" she went to scald

"Not right now Liv" he said getting up and leaving not even bothering to throw his lunch away

"I'm so sorry Jenna I didn't know he was the jerk" I laughed threw my tears

"It's okay, I'm sorry I got you in trouble with your boyfriend" I said remembering that Liv and Matty were a thing now

"My boyfriend?" She looked confused and then it looked as if a light went off

"Matty's not my boyfriend, his older brother Jamie is" she said laughing as I let out a sigh of relief

"Oh, I mean it's just I saw the 2 of you together yesterday and stuff and then your McKibben heartbreak was the same as mine and I saw his last name on your phone when we were talking about him when he called" I rambled and she moved her seat so it was next to me

"Hey it's okay I can see where you would get it from" she pulled me into a hug

"Who knew both McKibben's would be so similar in heartbreak" she said as we pulled away

"Hey after school, I was going to go and confront my McKibben, wanna do it together?" Liv asks grabbing my hand

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" should I go talk to Matty so soon or let him cool off first

"Well you have to do it eventually, I mean he's the father, and at least if you do it after school ill at least be in the same house if not the same room" she made it sound like a good idea so I agreed, in the remaining hours of school I had told Ming and Tamara what happened at lunch, got sick twice seen Matty 3 times and Liv, Tamara, and Ming have checked on me like 100 times. Now I'm in Liv's car on the way to the McKibben household. When we get there Liv grabs my hand and then knocks on the door with her free hand a boy who is not Matty comes to the door and smiles at Liv

"Hey beautiful" he says kissing her check

"And you are?" he asks looking at me

"Jenna" I said he smiles

"Is Matty home?" Liv ask her boyfriend Jamie

"Um yeah hold on let me go get him come on in" he says opening the door more and then runs up the stairs as we slowly enter the home closing the front door behind us.

"It's all going to be okay Jenna" Liv said giving my hand a squeeze

"Thanks for being here for me today" I say as I feel the tears weld up

"Hey, no, don't cry and I needed a girl friend to hang out with sometime so thank you" Liv said wrapping her arms around me

"Sweet, girl on girl action" I heard Liv scoff before pulling away

"Jamie stop" she said

"Mhm okay so I told him that you wanted to see him and he mumbled something about sending you up" he said looking at me. Liv gives my hand one last squeeze as Jamie tells me what room Matty is in and I start to walk up the stairs preparing for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

I can do this, i kept telling myself as i slowly walked up the stair, wondering what this fate would hold for me, for matty, and most importantly baby no name, would he make fun of the pregnant suicidal girl who no one wanted,would he man up and be by my side, i'm lost in thought and before i realize i am standing in matty's doorway, he doesn't see me yet, his eyes closed in frustration as he yanks a hand through his hair, sighing, i knock on his door frame and watch as his eyes pop open.

"hi" my voice broke as i choked out a week greeting

"ugh hey" he said scratching the back of his neck, he was looking everywhere but at me

"what um, what are you doing here.?" he asked i bravely took a step into his room

"liv talked me into believing this was a good idea and that she would be here" i said struggling to put together a sentence in my mind, he patted the other seat on the love seat he was sitting on, motioning me to sit down, i cautiously walked closer and sat where he offered

"so, a baby" his hands trembled as he spoke along with his voice i placed a hand over his own that lay on rested on his leg

"its okay to be scared, I'm scared, I'm terrified" i admitted to him letting my tumb draw circles on his hand as i felt the prickly feeling build up behind my eyes, he looked shocked as his eyes met mine

"what's your biggest fear in all of this.?" i heard him ask

"that I'm going to end up doing this alone, that I'm going to mess up a human life" i said without missing a beat, i felt myself losing the battle of staying strong and a single tear slid down my cheek, i felt matty's giant hand bush it away

"oh baby, that would never happen, your not going through this alone" his words sent chills up my spine, between his promise of me not being in this alone and him calling me baby i almost begged him to take me right then and there on this small leather couch but decided against it

"your gonna tell everyone about you being this babys father.?" i asked hope filled my body but quickly evaporated when he said nothing just took a sudden interest in his carpet, just as i thought, no matter his words... I was in this alone.

_**I know this is all of 400 and something words, this is basically saying thank you for reading and letting you all know that i haven't just quit this story on you i have just had a lot of things going on in my life , but i love you guys and you're reviews and you're following and favoriting mean the world to me **_


End file.
